At the present time, there has widely been used a touch panel for a variety of terminals such as portable terminals, which is manipulated through the direct contact of the surface of the panel with the human body. The surface of this touch panel is provided with a stain-proofing layer (an organic layer) since the human body directly comes in touch with the same and it is accordingly liable to be damaged and/or impaired and to become dirty.
In many cases, a fluorine-containing resin has been used as such a stain-proofing layer. As a method for forming a film consisting of such a fluorine-containing resin, there has been known the vacuum deposition technique (see, for instance, Patent Document 1 given below).